The Fantastic Voyager
The Fantastic Voyager is Kristijan's superhero alter-ego who fights for justice. Featured to posess some powers, The Fantastic Voyager has lost a some battles against evil and non-justice. Appearance He has a Federation blue color cap on his head with an yellow/Federation blue suit. He also has a yellow/Federation blue cape. Powers We know that The Fantastic Voyager posesses some powers.Here are some of his greatest powers he has. Attack powers: *'Telekinesis: '''With this power,The Fantastic Voyager is able to damage an enemy pretty well.He shoots telekinesis out as blue-white electrocutes(they look like Shirley's electrocutes from TTA:Love Disconnection). *'The Disks of Energy:' Disks with an appearance as yellow disks full of energy are more suitable as a common power. *'Fire Bomb:' The Fire Bomb can be produced by Fantastic Voyager by summoning fire to create into a big ball. It is one of the greatest powers that can damage enemies greatly. *'The Ray of Federation: Also known as The Ray of Justice, The Ray Of Federation shoots out neon Starfleet emblems that damage the enemy pretty much. *'''Laser Eyes: The Fantastic Voyager has red laser eyes that can break many things! *'The Justice Bomb:' The most greatest power of all of the greatest powers.The Justice Bomb is 10 times bigger than the Fire Bomb and it can not just defeat the enemies,but leave them out of shape for a long time. Defensive powers: *'The Invisible Shield: '''An shield that can be only summoned by Voyager. It can survive many things! *'The Sphere:An yellow sphere that isn't so much defensive as the Invisible Shield. *'Invincibility:'A spell that can put The Fantastic Voyager and Pandius in complete invincibility,and when being hit,they can't get damaged. '''Spells: *''Damagus Healius'': '''A spell that can heal Voyager and his allies. *Processus Reversus:'' ''A spell that can reduce a process of an enemy. '''Other greatest powers: *'Warp speed:' The Fantastic Voyager is able to go at Warp Speed that makes him as fast as light. He can also use it to beat up enemies faster. *'Magic lifting:' With this power he is able to lift different things and then throw them at the enemies to damage them. *'Eagle vision: '''He has a sight of an eagle, he can see very far. *'Advanced hearing:'He can hear very well,he has an advanced hearing range for about 365 kilometers. Energy The energy within him comes from specified candy named Rondo C. It looks like big white pills and has a taste of pineapple,along with it,the name itself tells that this candy contains vitamin C (you can tell by the C on the name). When has one of them,he has enough energy for a month,unlike the other heroes who's energy source only lasts for a week. When the energy runs out, especially in a battle,Voyager will slowly back off and lose strength,which can give an opportunity for an enemy. He can only restore his energy if someone tosses him a Rondo C! Appearances *The New Ed-Ventures of Kristijan and Friends'' *''Return of Kristijan and Friends'' Category:Article list Category:Alter-egos Category:Heroes Category:Males